Scaffolding is usually a temporary structure used to support people, materials, work surfaces, etc., well above ground level so as to facilitate the construction or repair of buildings (roofing, siding, painting, etc.). Traditional scaffolding is a system of metal pipes or tubes, wood, etc., that are joined together to form a structure based at ground level that has a height sufficient to allow workers to access the necessary work zone, e.g., roof, eaves, sidewalls, etc.
Yet, traditional scaffolding presents several problems: 1) to provide the appropriate structural strength, scaffolding is typically quite heavy and cumbersome; 2) in some instances a special rigger licensing may be required for installation and use of scaffolding; 3) it can be time consuming to set up and take down scaffolding supports; and 4) the surface where the scaffolding is to be placed can be uneven, soft, or otherwise present issues to providing a safe scaffolding structure.
What is needed is a staging bracket that readily supports workers, tools, and materials, at a desired distance above ground-level. The scaffolding system should be portable, readily set up and removed, and adjustable to allow workers full access to the roof and sides of the structure including both eave and gable ends of the structure.